1. Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate to skateboard deck construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skateboard decks constructed from laminated wood are well known. However, these and other known skateboard decks suffer from drawbacks in terms of strength, weight, durability, etc.